The Crossover Tournament
by Persondynamo222
Summary: 18 people and 2 monsters, one goal, to win the Crossover Tournament. Who will win? Who will lose? Read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Rules

Chapter 1: The rules

Hi there reader.

Here are the line ups for the Crossover Tournament.

**Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) VS Haruhi Suzumiya (Haruhi Suzumiya series)**

**Inuyasha (Inuyasha) VS Ichigo (Bleach)**

**Pewdiepie (YouTube) VS Jacksepticeye (YouTube)**

**Kagome (Inuyasha) VS Spike (Cowboy Bebop)**

**Shippo (Inuyasha) VS Gandalf the White (Lord of the Rings)**

**Sango (Inuyasha) VS Patty (Lucky Star)**

**Lavender (My OC) VS Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

**Pan (Dragon Ball GT) VS Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

**Mike Haggar (Final Fight) VS Zangief (Street Fighter)**

**Godzilla (Godzilla) VS Gamera (Gamera)**

I don't own anyone of these people except Lavender.

Here are the rules.

**There are 10 fights.**

**They will fight until they either give up, are knocked out, or ringed out.**

**They will not hit their opponent below the belt.**

**They can use their powers, weapons, and environment to their advantage.**

And that's all.

The first fight of the first round will bs Konata from Lucky Star going up against Haruhi Suzumiya from the Haruhi Suzumiya series.

I hope you will enjoy the fights until the final round.


	2. Konata Izumi VS Haruhi Suzumiya

Chapter 2: Konata Izumi vs Haruhi Suzumiya

* * *

**Announcer: Welcome to the first round of the tournament! Today for the first fight, it's Konata VS Haruhi!**

**(the crowd cheers)**

**Announcer: Let's meet Konata Izumi. Konata Izumi is an Otaku, which is Japanese for Obsessive fan girl, I wish I was making that up. She has no combat experience, except in video games.**

**(the crowd laughs)**

**Announcer: She has lots of friend, but she has so much, I forgot their names, no joke. She goes to a Japanese highschool that I'm not even gonna try to pronounce. Now that we got to know Konata, let's get to know Haruhi Suzumiya.**

**(the crowd cheers louder than when they did for Konata)**

**Announcer: Haruhi Suzumiya goes to a longwinded highschool that like Konata's school, I'm not even going to try to pronounce. She is the leader of the paranormal investigation group, the S.O.S Brigade. She will not stop until 1 of 2 things: She will revel the monster's form, or she will get bored. Hruhi Suzumiya gets bored very easily. She is also very cocky. Now that you know Haruhi Suzu...**

**(Haruhi Suzumiya walks onto the stage, the crowd then roars)**

**Announcer: Wait, you're now allowed on the stage until they call you!**

**Haruhi Suzumiya: I know, but you forgot about my friends.**

**Announcer: She also has friends that their names for so hard to pronounce, I'm not even gonna try to pronounce their names.**

**Haruhi Suzumiya: That's better.**

**(she then walks off stage)**

**Announcer: Time to fight!**

**(Konata and Haruhi both walk onto the stage)**

**Announcer: Time to see the stage that they will fight on.**

**(the wheel then spins with pictures of locations is flashing very quickly, until it stops in a forest that is at night)**

**Announcer: The location is: Slender's Forest. Time to fight.**

**(Haruhi and Konata then teleport to the clear part of the Slenderman's forest)**

They then start towards each other, then Haruhi cloth lines Konata onto the hard ground.

Konata then gets up and sees a stick and picks it up.

Konata then starts to beat up Haruhi with the stick, then Haruhi Suzumiya punches Konata in the stomach, making the Otaku groan in pain.

Haruhi then uppercuts Konata while she is still bent over holding her stomach.

When Konata lands, she is knocked out.

They then teleport back to the stage.

**Announcer: Winner, Haruhi Suzumiya!**

**(the crowd cheers)**

**Announcer: She moves on to round 2!**

**Haruhi Suzumiya: I just like to say thanks to my strength, I won this battle, and I will win the next battle in round 2!**

**Announcer: See you all in the second fight of round 1!**


	3. Inuyahsa VS Ichigo

Announcer: This is it, the second fight in the tournament. It's Inuyasha VS Ichigo!

The crowd cheers

Announcer: Inuyasha is a half wolf demon from Fudel Japan. He wields the Tetsiga, a sword made from his father, a giant wolf demon's tooth, that only a chosen person can use. But, it is only used for protecting people! Ichigo has to die in order to kill. He can use his sword for slashing or flying! He can also change forms.

Inuyasha and Ichigo walks onto the stage, then the wheel starts to spin like it did when Konata Izumi and Haruhi Suzumiya, then the wheel stops on a school

Announcer: Looks like they will fight in Konata's School!

The crowd roars at this point.

Then Inuyasha and Ichigo are teleported to the school while class has started.

The kids look at them like they're evil.

Inuyasha then used his clawed hands to slash at Ichigo, who dodges it by jumping in the air.

Inuyasha then pulls out the Tetsiga.

It transform into it's classic state because there are kids and a teacher's lives at steak.

Inuyasha slashes at Ichigo, but Ichigo draws his sword and they clash together.

At this point, Inuyasha was weakening.

But he remembered an attack.

Inuyasha: SOUL STEALER!

With that, Inuyasha launched 3 purple claw marks out of his claws, which done serious damage to Ichigo.

Ichigo: Why you little.

With that, Ichigo ran towards Inuyasha, but he dodges it and elbows Ichigo in the back.

Then Inuyasha walks towards Ichigo who's laying down.

Ichigo: I... Surrender.

Then they are teleported back to the stage.

Announcer: The winner, is Inuyasha!

The crowd roars.

Announcer: Ok, the next fight in round 1 is, Pewdiepie VS Jacksepticeye. And guess what, they are both YouTubers. So stay tuned!


End file.
